Tulio's Sister & Miguels Love
by DeadlyWriter
Summary: This is Based off the Movie 'The Road To El Dorado' only thing different is that it will have my OC in it. It Will be Rated T, Just encase. I suck with Summaries, but I hope you will read this and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Tulio, you promised me that we would go out on the long boat today!" A 7 year old girl shouted at her older brother.

"Sara I can't, me and Miguel have a job to do today." Tulio looked upon his younger sibling.

Her shoulder length jet black hair was slightly wavy like his, she also had his light colored skin. The only thing they did not have in common was their eyes. He had light blue while her's were a light gray color. She wore a white tank under a black vest, gray cap, and black shoes. She also wore a silver chain around her neck, which uses to be their mother's before she passed away.

"I'm sure Miguel can handle the job on his own. Please Tulio!" The young girl grabbed her brother's arm pleading him with her eyes.

"Sorry Sara, but we need the money. Tomorrow, I promise." With that said Tulio got out of his sister grasps and headed off to meet Miguel for the job, leaving his sister to stand in the alleyway by herself. They didn't have a home since their mother had died and didn't know where their father was, so they lived on the streets along with Miguel. They both did whatever they could to support all three of them, since she was still too young to do anything.

"Fine, I'll just go myself." She quietly said to herself as she headed to the docks where she had hidden a long boat, with Miguel's help, with some supplies in it that she stole. Even if she was going out on the boat for a few hours, something could still happen, so she was prepared.

She was now out at sea, with the city still in sight, enjoying herself. She was fast asleep when a drop of water hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was pitch black out; the sound of thunder was soon heard follow by the pouring rain. Sara frantically sat up looking around for any sine of the city, but saw it nowhere. As she went to grab her ore a huge wave came down on her taking her and her boat under water. It was a good thing she tied a rope around her waist to the boat, because when the boat surfaced so did she. As the storm grew so did the waves, drifting her farther and farther out to sea. As the waves moved the boat in different directions, Sara had hit her head hard on the side of the boat and blacked out.

When she finally awoke, she was greeted by clear blue sky and the sun shining down on her. As she sat up she found that the boat had stopped moving and that she was on an island of some sort. After an hour of completing weather to stay or explore, she finally decided to go and explore her surroundings. For the next two days Sara explored through the jungle, she was now walking through a thick fog not knowing where to go. When the fog started to lift she saw some kind of structure standing in the middle of and opened area. Being curios as she was, she slowly walked up to it seeing it to be a big tablet of some sort. On the tablet there was a snake like thing with two men riding on its back and another man on his knees praying to them. As Sara looked upon the tablet, she heard the sound of bare feet running towards her from behind the tablet. As she looked behind it, she was knocked down onto her back, with the weight of the one who did it on top of her. When she looked at the person she found it was a girl with black hair to her shoulder blades, tan skin, brown eyes, and wearing some weird clothing.

Sara was about to say something when the girl was forcefully pulled off her by a man with the same skin as her as others pointed their spears at her.

"Wait I didn't do anything Wrong! She ran into me. Please let me go!" Sara begged, she had never been so scared in her life. She wished her brother could be here right now to defend her. She looked up at the man with cheetah skin over his head and shoulder, hoping he would see the fear in her eyes and let her go. Instead she found herself in a boat, with her hands tied behind her back, heading to where ever these people where taking her. They all went through an opening and where greeted by the bright shining sun and the structures made out of gold! Sara could not believe her eyes, everywhere she looked, there was gold and the same native people that brought her here.

When they came to the docks and got off the boat, Sara saw a tall, big, chubby guy standing on the gold street, looking right at her. She tried to hide behind the man with the cheetah skin, but he just pushed her in front of him and looked to the big man. The man just continued to stare at her. With a quivery voice and courage she spoke.

"P, Please sir, let me g, go. I didn't do anything wrong." She kept her eyes down the whole time as she spoke and when she looked up, she saw the man smiling. He then got down on one knee to be eye leave to her.

"What is your name?" His voice was deep and kind.

"Sara, My name is Sara."

"What is it you're doing all the way out here Sara?" His brow was raised, wondering how a young child like her was doing so far from her own home.

"I was out at sea when a storm hit. It brought me to this Island and I was exploring. I was looking at the big stone Tablet in front of the waterfall when I got knocked down by that girl. *points to the small girl still being held by one of the men that surrounded you* Then they brought me here. I promise not to tell anyone you live here. Just please don't hurt me and let me go." That's all she wanted, was to be let go and try to find a way home to her brother. The man stayed quite for a second before smiling again.

"We will not hurt you and you will stay here. It is far too dangerous for you to be out there all by yourself. You will stay with me and my Family." He then took the rope, which bound your hands behind you, off and stood. He put one of his big chubby hands behind the young girl's back and moved out of her line of sight so they both could look upon the beautiful golden city.

"I am Chief Tannabok, and this is El Dorado, your new home."


	2. Brother & Sister Reunion

It has been ten years since Sara arrived to El Dorado. In that time she has become one with the tribe. She became friends with Chel, the girl that ran into her, right away. Also, she has grown much found of this place. Her appearance has changed a lot. She now has tan skin, hair that is to the top of her waist, still wavy, an hour glass shape, and wear's the same clothes as Chel. The only thing different is that hers is light blue with dark blue stripes; she wears two gold rings in each ear, and a gold anklet. The only thing she still had from her old life is the silver necklace that hung from her neck.

It was another beautiful day in the golden city. Sara was on top of one of the gold structures relaxing when she heard Tzekel-Kan loud annoying voice. 'What's he yelling about now?' She thought as she descended from her stop on the golden structure.

Once her feet hit the ground she ran to where everyone would be gathered, which is usually the docks. When she finally got there she saw The Chief and Tzekel-Kan looking at two unfamiliar people who were talking to one another.

"Chief, what's going on?"

"Ah, so good of you to join us Sara." The Chief said with a smile.

"You're just in time to witness the power of the Gods!" Tzekel-Kan said a little too happy.

Before anything else could be said, the volcano erupted. This caused the ground to shake violently, making Sara fall to her knees. She looked at the volcano just in time to see the smoke coming from the top, get sucked right back into it. She started at it confused on what just happened, before she was help off the ground.

"Are you alright Sara?" She could hear the worry in his voice. She just smiled and nodded her head. When she turned around, Sara saw everyone bowing to the two strange men. She just shook her head turning to leave, but stopped when the two men turned around, to see the tribe bowing to them. She could not believe her eyes! The two men who were slowing walking towards the Chief, Tzekel-Kan, and herself, were non-other than her brother Tulio and friend Miguel. They looked exactly the same as they did ten years ago. The only difference really was they had gotten taller and had facial hair.

"Come, let me Show you to the Temple." Tzekel-Kan Said as he bowed to the gods.

"My lords, if you would honor me the plesure of showing the temple myself. I would be very grateful." Sara said as she got in front of Tzekel-Kan and did a small bow herself. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Tulio instantly.

"Non-sense, the speaker of the gods should be the one to escort them to the Temple." Tzekel-Kan said, as he broke the eye contact, by turning Sara to face him.

"Then let us ask the gods who should show them to the temple." Sara said sternly while gesturing to Tulio and Miguel. Nothing was said at first, then Tulio spook up.

"I think the young lady should take us to the temple." Tulio, trying to sound godly, said.

"I second that!" Miguel piped in, with a huge smile on his face.

Sara smiled a small victory smile, before leading them up the step, to the god temple.

Once at the top, Sara could hear the two panting heavily, but paid no mine to it as she entered the temple as the Chief talked to them about preparing them a feast for tonight. Sara hid in a dark corner, just as Miguel and Tulio walked in. Sara couldn't help but smile as she heard the laughter once again. As she was going to make her appearance, she saw Chel walk out from behind a pillar. Being curious, she stayed in the shadows and watched the Sean play out.

It took Sara all her will power to hold back her laughter as she watched Miguel act like a god, when Chel already knew they weren't. After a few more minutes Sara decided to come out of hiding after Chel told them about the proper blessing to a tribute and all about She Ball Ba.

"She is right. If you don't then you both will be executed for presuming to being gods." Sara saw all three of them look in her direction as she spoke. As she got closer, Sara cloud see Tulio's eyes widen. She could tell his eyes where fixed on the silver necklace that hung loosely around her neck.

Once in front of Tulio, Sara had to look up, since he was so much taller now. Everything seemed to stand still as they looked into one another's eyes. Sara soon found herself in a tight embrace by Tulio.

"Is this real? Are you really alive?" His voice was soft, but she heard him.

"It's me Tulio. This is really, and I'm alive." Sara said as she also wrapped her arms around him.

"But how? The last time I saw you, you were in the ally before I left. What happened?" Tulio asked confused, pulling from the hug to look at her. He could see the same in her eyes.

"After you left, I went out on the boat myself. I anchored a little away from the city and fell asleep. When I woke up, it started to storm. I tried to find the city, but the storm took me out to far. A huge wave hit causing me to hit my head and black out." A Sara continued her story all she could do was stare at the ground, afraid her brother would yell at her. When she finished she waited for the yelling, instead she was brought into another tight hug.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that your safe and I am never letting you go again." His voice was stern yet comforting.

"Hey, what about me?" Miguel said, breaking the two for their moment. His arms were out ready for a hug, with his puppy face. Sara smiled as she ran into his opened arms and gave him a tight hug as well. Sara was so happy to finally have her family back.

"Not that this Family Reunion isn't great and all, but we were in the middle of business." Chel said, wanting to get back to the discussion earlier.

"You got yourself a deal. You are also coming with us Sara." Tulio said putting his hand out for Chel to shake. Sara and Chel smiled at one another as she did.

As Chel got them ready, Sara stood outside watching the sunset. It was a beautiful view, but it got her thinking. When they did leave would she really go with them or would she just stay here like she has for the past ten years?

* * *

><p><strong>~Tulio &amp; Miguel<strong>~

Once Chel left the to get dress, Miguel was the first to speak.

"They should call this place Shel Dorado." Miguel said after he finished getting dressed.

"You can say... Woo! Wait a minute! I get hitting on Chel, but My sister! Remember the little voice, what's it telling you?" Tulio ask, hoping his friend would say the right thing. Miguel was quiet before making a growling noise.

"No! What are we really here for?"

"To get the gold and go back to Spain!"

"Right and Sara will be with us. Also were pretending to be 'Gods'. Now put Chel in the middle. What does the voice say?" It was silent before Miguel spook.

"Chel is off limits?"

"Exactly! Chel is off limiest! So is my Sister." Tulio said very serious about his sister.

"What? I was just complimenting her was all. There is nothing wrong with that." Miguel said like it was nothing.

"I mean it Miguel; don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or you'll regret it. Shake on it!"

"Don't worry Tulio. Nothing will happen. I Promise." Miguel reassured his friend as the shook hands in agreement. They walked out of the Temple to be greeted by Chel, Sara, and a big party.


	3. Time With Miguel1

It was just sun rise and everyone was awake waiting for the sleeping 'gods' to wake as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this Tannabok." Sara said standing by the Chief watching Tzekel-Kan very closely not paying much attention to anything else. For as long as she has been here, she has never trusted him.

"I Know Sara, but the gods agreed to this ceremony. So we must obey." Tannabok sounded as worried as she felt.

When Tulio and Miguel Finally woke they quickly straightened their clothes and smoothed out their hair. While Chel threw flowers at their feel Sara could see the worry on her face as she talked to the boys. Her attention went back to Tzekel-Kan when he spook. Her blood started to boil when Tzekel-Kan brought out a human sacrifice. Before she could stop anything from happening Tulio beat her to it.

"The gods wish to not sacrifice him because they do not want to shed the blood of the innocent or have the tribe angry at them for doing such wrong." Sara said before Tzekel-Kan could ask. She then quickly followed Miguel, as he took the old man away from the edge.

"Good lie." Miguel whispered once the two where far away.

"Thanks', now go. I'll take care of him." Sara said as she sat on her knees and put the man's head on her lap. He hesitated for a sec. but then left, knowing she could take care of him till help came. When they did, she left them old man in their care and went off into the city for some time to herself.

* * *

><p>"What to do on such a Beautiful day?" Sara asked herself as she walked along the stone street. For the past hour she was at her secret spot, only she knew about. As she continued her walk she started to hear the soft melody of a small guitar play. When she rounded the corner, she smiled at the sight before. Sitting about ten feet away was Miguel playing a small guitar. He then gave it to someone else who started playing, and secretly walked away from the group that had surrounded him.<p>

"You play beautifully Miguel." He spun around surprised at first, but smiled when he saw you.

"Come, I want to show you the True Beauty of this place." Sara grabbed his hand and headed off into the city.

As the two walked, they came up to 2 people feeding the small island birds that landed by their feet. Seeing this gave Sara an idea to play a small trick on Miguel. When she saw him start to feed the birds at his feet, Sara tip toed a little ways from Miguel. Once far enough, she looked too the sky and saw what she was hoping for, she cupped her hands together and blew into them, making a small bird call. She smiled when the 3 large birds landed next to her. She then slowly coccid them into following her with the small amount of bird seeds in her hand. When she was close enough to Miguel, she moved out of the way and watched as the big birds brought their beaks down to the bowl and started eating the seeds. Sara couldn't help but giggle when Miguel jumped in surprise.

"They seem to like you very much." Sara said softly, as she petted one of the large birds, as it ate the last bit of bird seeds from her hand gently.

"I guess so." He said. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smiled a loving smile. He could not believe how much she had grown up. He was bright out of his daze when he felt Sara grab his hand and headed to their next destination.


	4. Time With Miguel Part 2

"Hurry Miguel!" Sara ran while pulling him along to make it onto the giant turtle, with some other native people. As she stepped onto the turtle's shell her foot landed on a slick spot causing her to fall, but Miguel caught her in his arms.

"Be careful Sara. Don't want you falling in now." He said tightening his grip around her waist making sure she doesn't slip again.

"Guess I'm still as clumsy as when I was a kid."

"I like your clumsiness." His voice was sweet and gentle.

"You like my Clumsiness huh?" Sara said slightly seductive as she turned around, in his grasps and looked him in the eyes.

"I, I mean, no one can be perfect!" He laughed nervously, trying to cover up what he said. Sara just giggled and relaxed into his arms as they rode the giant turtle. Miguel relaxed hearing such a beautiful giggle escaped Sara's also beautiful lips. It brought a smile to his face as he placed his chin on top of her head and watching parts of the beautiful city slowly pass them.

* * *

><p>Miguel and Sara where having the time of their lives, it had been years since either of them had this much fun. As they continued to walk and talk, Altivo, their white horse, came from behind a wall with three boys playing a ball game. The three boys smiled when they saw them and asked if they would play with them. The two accepted and where soon playing against one another.<p>

The game was soon interrupted when Tulio showed up. Sara was by the Chief as Tulio and Miguel talked.

"They gods should not be playing ball like this!" Tzekel-Kan yelled.


	5. The Game

"Oh no." Sara said as she, Chel, Miguel, and Tulio found them self's in an arena with two high walls.

"What is the object of this game?" Tulio seemed really annoyed.

"You have to knock the ball throw the hoop." Chel said worriedly.

"What hoop?" They both asked.

"That hoop." Both Sara and Chel said and pointed to the hoop way up high on the wall.

"You guys can't lose, gods don't lose!" Sara whispered before she and Chel headed over to the bench.

* * *

><p>"Their pathetic..." Sara said slapping her fore head as Chel was calling out random rules being broken by the other team, which was not helping at all. As Sara looked to her right she saw a brown armor dillo was sitting right in the middle of her and Chel. Looking at him, to the brown ball on the field, then back, an idea popped into her head. It seemed like Sara and Chel had the same idea because when the real ball few out of bounce, Chel gave them the 'ball' (a.k.a armor dillo) back. Sara went up to Miguel whispering good luck to him, then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, though making sure her brother did not see.<p>

"You like him, don't cha?" Chel said, as Sara sat down next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara said as she kept her eyes on the game. Thought the smile on her face gave it away.

"Besides, you have a thing for my brother, right?" Sara said looking to her best friend.

"You could say that." Chel said while playing with her now new golden earnings, while watching Tulio's behind. You just smiled and brought your attention back to the game.

When it came down to the final point Sara realized that when the armadillo came back, Chel threw a real ball instead. She quickly realized her mistake and held up the armor dillo pointing to it. When the boys saw the armor dillo, they panicked and almost missed the ball. Sara could feel her heart racing as the ball stopped in between the hoop only slightly moving. When it finally rolled out on the other side, Sara jumped for joy and ran to Miguel throwing her arms around his neck giving him a hug as he spun around once with her in his arms.

"You Guys Did It!" Sara said happily, while putting some space in between her and Miguel, but not out of his grasps. Looking up at him, she saw that he was bleeding above his right brow. Before she could say anything Tzekel-Kan came screaming about how the losing team should be sacrificed.

"Enough, we don't want any sacrifices!" Miguel yelled as he let go of Sara let go and walked over to the men who were bowing on their knees.

"But all of the sacred writings say you will devourer the wicked!"

"Well I see no one here that fits the description. The gods are speaking for them self's now! This city and these people have no need for you anymore! There will be no more sacrifices, not now not ever! Get out!" Sara was shocked. She didn't think Miguel would have it in him to stand up against Tzekel-Kan. He really did love this city and its people, in just a few days too, just like you did. Quickly you went to his side and helped some of the men to their feet.

"As the Gods Command" Tzekel-Kan said with a creepy smile and walked away. Both Tulio and Miguel where lifted into the air by the people and headed off to celebrate their victory and bravery.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Have finally been able to fix all my chapters. Now im going to finish this story and hope everything will come together in the end. Please rate and review!<em>**


	6. Dancing & Small Talk

It was about 10 at night and Sara was walking into the center of town. There was music playing, while people of all ages danced and enjoyed them self's. As she got closer, she caught sight of Miguel dancing with some of the young girls. Sara couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Her attention was soon broken when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw a boy of 7 years pulling her towards the dance floor. She smiled and followed him. She soon found herself dancing with everyone else. Not paying attention she backed right into someone. She would have fallen if it weren't for someone grabbing her waist. She looked to her savior, and soft smile came to her face.

"You saved me once again Miguel. How can I every Repay you?" He just smiled while letting her go and bowing slightly.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked when he stood straight with his hand slightly out stretched towards her.

"I'd be honored." She took his hand into hers and began to dance

As they danced, nether realize that the people around had stopped dancing to admire the two of them. When the song ended, a roar of cheers where heard threw out the crowed. Sara blushed seeing that everyone had just watch the two dancing. As the music started up again, Miguel took her hand gently and lead her away from the celebration.

"It's beautiful here." You and Miguel where ridding on top of a turtle shell again, threw the beautiful golden city. It was an amazing view, the golden city sparkled under the almost full moon.

"It will be a very upsetting day when you and Tulio leave."

"What do you mean?" Miguel was confused at what she said.

"I'm not really sure." Sara said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I've been here so long, I don't know if I can go back. Its been my home for 10 years. It would just be to hard to leave." Sara stepped off the turtle's back as they reached some stone steps, with Miguel following.

"What about your brother? He has certainly missed you over the years. He'll try everything to get you to come with us."

"I know, but its my life, and I'll do what I want. He knows where I am now and that I'll be safe. He doesn't need to worry anymore."

"But I'll worry... I don't want you to be left here all alone any long then you have been..." Miguel gently grabbed her hand, causing Sara to stop in mid walk and looked to see him staring at the ground. She could see the sadness in his dark green eyes as he thought about leaving her here. It sadden her to see him like this. Trying her best, Sara put her free hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Let us not worry about it now, and Enjoy the time we are having together right now." A small smile came to his face as he nodded his head. Sara smiled brighter and started to pull him through the beautiful city, showing him how beautiful it was at night.

"I had a really great time with you Miguel. I hope I didn't bore you at all." Sara said as they reached the steps of the temple. For some reason tho, She felt nerves and was looking at the ground while she spook. Feeling a soft, strong hand lift up her head, from under her chin, her eye came into contact with Miguel's.

"You didn't bore me at all Sara. I had an amazing time with you tonight." Miguel was amazed my how Sara's eyes shined brightly under the moon light, unlike in the day, but they where beautiful no matter what. Everything about her was beautiful. He could not tare his eyes away.

"Your so beautiful."

A small blush came to Sara's face. She had been called beautiful before, but it felt different coming from him. Like it had been said to her for the first time in her whole life. This is the first time she had felt this way about anyone before. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Miguel, since tomorrow is your last night here and maybe mine. Could we spend tomorrow night together as well? I know I should spend time with Tulio too, but I want to spend most of my time with you. If its alright with you I mean. If you don't want to that's f..." Sara was quickly silenced when a pair of soft warm lips press softly against hers.

Sara eyes widened in shock, but quickly relaxed closing her eyes and kissed 's arms wrapping them self's around her waist tightly, pulling her closer and into a deeper kiss. She also wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying every second of this. Little did they know someone was watching them from above. When they broke for air Sara look up at Miguel still in a daze from the kiss.

"I would love to spend tomorrow night with you. Lets meet after the farewell party, say by the entrance to the City?" He said with his fore head placed against her. Sara nodded, then gave him a small kiss. After a few minutes of staying in each others arms, Sara slowly walked out of his grasp, till only your hands where holding on to each other.

" Goodnight Miguel." Sara's voice was soft as she pulled here hand from his and started walking home.

"Goodnight, Sara." Sara heard him say before turning the corner.

Once she turned the corner, she sprint all the way home, a huge smile planted on her face. As she got closer to home, she could see Chief Tannabok standing out side. When she was finally standing in front of him, he smiled as he Opened the curtain door allowing you to enter. Once inside she sat crossed legged on a small rug the was in front of a small fire in the corner of the room. The Chief quickly followed and was now sitting by her.

"Lord Miguel has seem to take much liking to you." Tannabok said after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess so... Chief, their is something I have to tell you..." Sara knew this was wrong, but she had to tell him the truth about her Brother and Miguel.

"What is it Sara?" His voice sounding a bit worried.

"The god's,,, their really not gods. Tulio,,, he's my brother and Miguel is a friend of ours. It been ten years since I last saw them and ended up here after that horrible storm I was in. Please do not tell anyone else, I don't want them to be mad at me..." Her voice was low as she told the chief this. It was quite till she heard him chuckle.

" Don not worry Sara. I have Started to realize that they are not real gods. Tho Lord Miguel has become very popular with the people." His voice now more happy then earlier.

"He really love's this Place, and its people... It will be a very sad day when they both leave tho.."

"Will you go with them? Back to your true home?"

"I do not know... This has been my home for ten years, it would just be to hard to leave now, but it is also hard when the time come for my brother and Miguel to leave. I'm torn between leaving and staying here. What is it I should do Chief?" Sara was looking deep into the fire not wanting him to see her sadness, even tho he could hear it in her voice.

"You should do what feels right for you, and no one else. No matter what you do, you will always be apart of this tribe and this family. Lord Tulio and Miguel will also understand to whatever you deiced." He said, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This made her smiled while standing, along with the Chief, and Hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding. Your like the Father I have always wanted." He just smiled while hugging her back.

"Come, it is late. We have a big day a head of us tomorrow." Tannabok said when the hug broke. Sara nodded and headed to her room. Once in her room she laid on the mat like bed and looked out her window and up at the quickly came to her and she was soon dreaming about her and Miguel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is starting to get really interesting! Will she chose to stay, or Will she go with Tulio, Chel, and Miguel Back home?<strong>_

_**Tell me what you think **__**should happen**_!

_**I Also apologist for how long with took to get up.  
><strong>_

_**Please review! **_


	7. Miguel & Chief Talk, Plus Betrayal!

It was about sun set the next day and all Miguel could think about was Sara. Her beauty, her smile, her eyes, the way she walked, everything! Right now he was on the now finished boat with the Chief, but his mind was not there.

"Is the Boat to your liking?" The Chief asked as he lit a cigar.

"Well it's umm, nice but,,, Well is it really fit for the gods? I have been on many boats believe me. That pointy wood thingy.."

"You mean the mast." Chief said, slightly confused by the way Lord Miguel is acting.

"Yes the mast is good, but just look at how,,, how,,, I mean,we need more rope and this side is just not stable enough! I'm sorry cheif but this is a complete do over." Miguel said as he leans over the side just in time to see Sara walking past the boat with some of the other native women, setting up things for the farewell party. When the Chief saw this a small can to his face as he also leans over the side of the boat next to Miguel.

"You know, if you wish to stay, you only need to say so." The Chief said, causing Miguel to look at him slightly shocked.

"You mean, forever?" Miguel was confused. Did the Chief really mean he could stay if he wanted to?

"Of course." The Chief had a smile on his face as he watch Miguel as he looked from him to Sara then the entrance to the city.

"I can't, Tulio and I are partners, I have to go back." Miguel said as he look to the Chief.

"Big plans in the other world?"

"Yeah, you could say that." The Chief watched as Miguel's eye look over to Sara. He knew Miguel cared for her a lot.

"She talk about a lot while she was here. Well I should go get more rope." Chief said know the part about Sara got his attenchen, as he started to walk away.

"Chief, don't worry about the rope. My Mistake." Miguel said as he looked from the Chief to Sara.

"Hey, to heir is human." With out looking he could tell Miguel had stopped from descending from the boat. When he turned around he could see the confused look on Miguel's face before he vanished form sight.

As Miguel headed up the step, he was thinking about the the Chief had said. Was he really going to stay, or leave. His thoughts where interrupted when he came to the open curtain door. when he looked inside he saw Chel and Tulio talking.

"Ok, Cards on the table. Umm, I want you to come to Spain with me, Sara and Miguel, mostly me, forget Miguel and Sara." Tulio said, not realizing the Miguel had heard what he said.

"Well, if that's what you want, me too." Chel said be for they locked lips.

"Forget Miguel and Sara. Then forget Tulio." Miguel said as he closed Eltevo's mouth and headed back down the steps. AS he did, he made up his mind that he was going to stay here, with the Chief, the Tribe and most of all Sara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter 6!<strong>_

_**Please Review!  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Well CH. * Finally here. Again sorry it has been so long since my last chapter. been a hectic few months. but now I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy Ch 8!

When the Time of the party came, everyone was having a great time. The only person who didn't seem to be having fun was Miguel. Sara could feel something was wrong, so While the kids where preforming, Sara pulled Miguel away from the party.

"Miguel, is everything alright?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Miguel said while putting on a fake smile, he didn't want to tell Sara what he heard earlier. It would break her heart.

"You know exactly what I mean! You have been upset since the beginning of this party. Your worrying me Miguel..." Sara was very upset, He could see it in her eyes and it was hurting him. Not wanting to see her said face, Miguel pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned.

"I'm sorry that I am worrying you,,, A lot is going threw my mind. I just need to sort them out is all." He said soothingly as he barred his face into her soft wavy hair.

"I understand Miguel and I wont pry, but are you going to be ok so we can still spend time together tonight?" Sara ask, slightly pulling away to look into his eyes. She could see his eyes soften and a true smile come to his face.

"Yes, I promise." He then leaned down and gave her a small kiss. She kissed him back before letting go of each other and heading back to the part.

When Miguel sat back in his thorn, he saw Tulio sit by him, not really paying attention to what he said. But when he looked over he found Tulio staring at Chel.

"Well, Isn't king kind of a step down from god. " Miguel said more the asked.

"What?" Tulio asked as he slightly choked on his drink.

"Miguel we can't stay here, we have a plan remember? You, me, Chel and Sara are all going back to Spain and living like kings there." Tulio said, like Miguel had forgotten.

"How about we forget the plan. Besides, Forget Miguel and Sara, all you want is Chel." Miguel said Showing him that he was there when he and Chel where talking.

Before Tulio could say anything, a Stone jaguars burst threw the top of Tzekel-Kan place causing the boys to scram like little girls!

"Miguel! Tulio!"Sara yelled as she ran to their side. As the jaguars got closer Chel came out of know where riding on Altivo.

"Come on! get on!" Chel said, as the boys and Sara got on.

When Altivo took off, Sara held onto Miguel, a fired she would fall off. When they started heading up some steps the stone jaguars jumped onto them as well, causing the steps to fall apart under them. when Altivo's back leg hit the jaguars face her use his right back hooves to smash out his eye, causing him to jerk back. When he did tho, Chel was thrown to one side while Miguel, Tulio, Altivo, and Sara where thrown to the other side.

"Tulio!" Chel yelled as the jaguars was heading her way. As Tulio threw rocks to get it's attention , Miguel quickly put Sara on Altivo.

"Miguel! What are you doing?" Sara yelled trying to stop him, But stopped seeing the fear and seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm making sure your safe." Miguel Said in a strong serious tone.

"Altivo! Get Sara and Chel out of here!" Tulio yelled to the horse once he got the jaguars attention. With out a second thought Altivo charged tword's Chel.

Once Chel was on Altivo started to head to where Tulio and Miguel first reserved the gold. When they got there, Sara and Chel got off Altivo, just in time to see Tzekel-Kan coming out of the shadows. Sara pushed her best friend behind her, glaring harshly at him.

"I Knew you where trouble the moment I laid my eyes on you." Tzekel-Kan Said with hate in his eyes. Filled with so much rage, Sara lunged herself at him, mostly out of pure rage.

"Please." Not amused at all, Tzekel-Kan Dogged her attack and clawed her back with his now claw like nails. When he did, Four Deep gashes where made. This caused Sara to scream and stumble a bit, but was able to stay on her feet. When she Turned around tho, she was pushed harshly up against the wall causing her to scream in pain again.

"Sara!" Chel yelled about to run to her friend, but Altivo stopped her. He also wanted to help but knew he had to at least protect Chel. Just then Just then Tulio and Miguel came out from the entrance with the jaguar bursting threw the wall after them. They soon became trapped between the stone beast and the 50 foot drop into the endless whirlpool beneath them.

"As much as I love hearing your Terrifying scream, I have to get back to my real business." With that said Tzekel-Kan Released his magic hold on Sara, causing her to fall painfully on to the ground, as he walk to where the boys stood.

When Tzekel-Kan was a few feet away Chel ran to her friend 's said. Fear and sadness struck her heart as she looked a pone the deep gashes on her back that was now covered in blood and dirt. As Chel was about to help her friend, a few other natives came to her aid. One of them picked Sara up Bride style, careful of her injury. Chel and the other around could see that she had past out from the pain she had endured.

"Oh Sara.." Chel said before she heard cheering coming from the rest of the village. When she looked up, she saw that the Stone Beast and Tzekel-Kan was gone. She saw Miguel being carried to the chef but no Tulio. So she quickly ran to help him out and to tell him about Sara.

When Miguel Stood in front of the Chef, a huge smile was on his face. Miguel finally knew what he wanted to do. He could see the impaction in the Chef's eyes.

"Chef, I have decided to stay." Miguel said as he tried to catch his breath. He could see the joy in the Chef's eyes.

"This is fantastic news! Lord Miguel Has Decided to live among us!" The Chef yell in happiness, causing all to cheer. but it quickly died down as a native male came toward the Chief and Miguel with someone in their arms. As the Native got closer, they saw it was Sara, unconscious and bleeding from her back, in his arms. By this time Chel and Tulio where next to the Chef and Miguel. Everyone had fear and worry in their eyes. Miguel Tho felt like his heart was breaking.

"Sara... How could this happen?" Tulio asked, not believing what he saw before him once the Male native carrying Sara Stopped two feet away from them.

"Tzekel-Kan Showed up a few seconds before you two did. Sara was so mad that she let her anger get to her. So she tried to take him on, but he was to strong...? Chel said, being the one, besides Altivo, who saw it all.

"Take her to the Temple At Once! The healers will meet you there! Go!" The Chef ordered. The Native Just nodded and ran to the temple. He was soon followed by Miguel, Tulio, and Chel. The Natives moved out of their way quickly as to now be in their way. The Chief was very worried about Sara, but knew she would be aright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Thats it For Ch. 8 Tell me what you think! =D<strong>_


	9. Feelings Finally Revealed!

_**Hey everyone, we are finally coming to an end to this story. I want to let you all know that this chapter does get a little steamy ;)**_

_**I want to appoligise for any miss spelled words that you may see, my lab top is being really stupid, enough about e, get on with reading the story!**_

* * *

><p>When the three had gotten to the Temple they where not allowed into one of the rooms because the native Dr. was in the process of treating her wounds. So all they could do now was wait.<p>

"When where you going to tell me?" Tulio was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"Tell you what, that I was going to stay?" Miguel asked, knowing the question was towarda him since Chel had fallen asleep in Tulio's lap. His eyes not leaving the colsed curtuns doors that Sara was in.

"No, that you where having a thing with my sister." Tulio said with a little anger in his voice.

"I Don't Know, maybe when you were going to tell me you had a thing with Chel." Miguel said turning his head to glare at Tulio.

"You promised me that nothing would happen with you and her! But last night I find you and her kissing at the bottom of the temple!" Tulio yelled but quite enough not to wake Chel.

"I'm sorry, But my heart was telling to break it, and She kissed me back. WE care for each other. I thought you would be happy that your best friend, wait ex-Friend, and sister would be together!" Miguel yelled, not caring if he woke Chel up or not. Before Tulio could say anything the Dr. came out causing both boys to look at him.

"She is going to be fine. Just needs to rest for a couple of days. She wishes to see Lord Miguel right away." With that said, the Dr. left and Miguel went to see Sara, not even bothering to look back at Tulio.

When Miguel Walked into the room, his heart sank. There sitting in front of him was Sara her bare back, except for light wrapping that only covered half of the injury, was to him as she held a red blanket to her chest tightly and covered her bottom half. On her back where Four Long claw marks from the top of her right shoulder to the bottom of her left ribs. It was not bleeding, but you could still tell it was freash. She was looking out the window at the night sky, no pain shown in her eyes at all. When he looked to her back again, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to protec her, but insted she got hurt.

"Miguel." Hearing Sara's Soft Swee voice caused him to look from her back to her beautiful face. They way the moon shown threw the window and onto her made her look like an angel. As he sat down on the bundul of pillow next to her, he put a hand on her face slowly caressing her tan cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sara.. This is all mine and Tulio's fault. If we had not come you would not be hurt right now. I'mn so so sor.." Miguel was silenced by soft sweet lips pressing against his. Tears of saddness fell from his eyes and down his cheek.

As they pulled apart, Sara looked into Miguel's eyes. She could see the guilt and pain in his eyes. She put her hands against his warm cheeks and whipped his tears away.

"If you had not come, I would still be thinking something bad happened to you. I also would not be able to tell you how I felt." Hearing this threw Miguel off. He looked at her as if Asking what she ment threw his eyes. She removed her hands fro his face and intwinder her fingers with hi, not making eye contaced as she began to speak.

"Ever since we where little i had a crush on you. When i ended up here i thought i would never see you again, so i put those feeling aside. But when i tryed to move on no one felt right to me. After a year of trying I Stopped and never thought i would love anyone. Then you and Tulio showed up. I was so happy on the inside. as we spent more time together i started to have those feelings for you again. Then that night we kissed, I knew fro there on that I was falling for you." Sara looked into his eyes as the final words left her mouth.

"I Love you Miguel."

Miguel was speechless. Those last four words that Sara said replayed in his head. His heart beating fater and faster. Then he relized something. He was also inlove with her. He could not believe that he did not relise it sooner. Freeing one of his hands from her's, he placed it on her soft tan cheek and kissed her passionitly.

As they slowly from each others sweet lips, Migule placed his forehead against her's. Savoring the moment. He then looked into her eye's with passtion.

"I Love you too Sara, And I have decided to stay. With you and everyone else here." Miguels voice was soft and sweet.

Sara's eyes shined like the stars when he told her he was staying. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. She didnt care about the pain. Miguel hugged her back, but being very gentel of her back. He could tell she was very happy, as was he. He was going to be living with the people the like him for who he was and with the women he loved with all his heart. after about a minute just staying in each others embrace. Miguel knew it was really late and Sara needed his rest. As the gentalmen he was, he would leave her to her privice to rest up and relaxe with out havibng to worry about him doing anything to her while she slept. even tho he would never do such a thing to her.

"It's getting late, and you need your rest. I'll come check on you in the morning." Miguel said as he tryed to break the embrace, but Sara was not letting go.

"Stay with me, Please." Sara said softly into Miguel's ear, which sent shiveres down his spine. Miguel was going to protestm sayonmg she needed her rest, but when he looked to her face he saw the puppy eyes she always used when they where kid.

" Alright, I'll stay." Miguel had given in, but he did not mind. Seeing that happy smile on her face again made his heart sora.

Sara moved over making enough room for the both of them. Miguel Removed his shirt, revaling his toned arms and stomic before getting under the covers. Once he waqs lieing next to her, he wrapped his arms around Sara and pullder her close to his chest with out hurting her. They again looked into each others eyes and saw the passtion and love they had for each other.

Miguel gave his love a soft kiss goodnight. But when he pulled away Sara kissed him again and slipped her tong into his mouth. Migule was taken back at first, but quickly began to enjoy it. With each and every kiss, Miguel brought Sara's body closer to his, making the kisses even deeper and more passtionet. Sara pushed Miguel onto his back, her now being on top of him, as she pulled away from the kiss, their fore heads still touching. Both were beather very hard, but still wanting more.

When Miguel looked into Sara's eyes, he saw lust in them. He new what she wanted and he wanted the same, but she had been injurd and did not want to hurt her.

"Sara, I don't think we should do this right now. Your still injured, and i do not want to hurt you." He said between pants. He was trying to controll himself, but it was very hard to with such a beautiful and anazing women on top of him. She bent her head down to where her lips lightly brushed against his ear and whispered.

"You won't hurt me Miguel. I Want you as much as you want me. I Love you Miguel." Feeling her Hot breath in his ear and her soft hand roaming his exposed chest sent plesure threw out his whole body. He quicklly flipped over, slow enought to where he would not hurt her, to where he was on top of her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Miguel asked one last time. Sara just smiled and kissed him passionately. This Gave Miguel his answer, and so he and Sara began to have the most pleasurable night of their life's.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Did I not say it would get a bit steamy! What will happen tho? We all know what happened in the Move, But what will happen with Sara now in the picture? There maybe two alternate endings to this story, maybe not. You will all just have to wait an see what happens. <span>**_

_**Thank you all again for reading and i hope you all like an comment on this chapter! =D **_


End file.
